Season 1
"It's been approximately 5 months since the world came to an end. David Hawkings, a military Major, sets out to find his wife after he escapes one of the last evacuation sites in the country. However his journey will not be so easy. He will have to fight his way through hordes of undead beings, bandits, combine, and more. However with little to no info where they took his wife he will have trace each step carefully. With each day comes a new day...and today is that day. He will also encounter new friends as well." --Season 1's official plot summary. Season 1 is, hence it's name, the first season of Splonder Mon's Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series. It introduced important characters to the series such as David Hawkings, Rob, and Doctor Breen. The season featured the voice talents of Splonder, Jaydez, and Mini Monster. The series was released in 2012 and concluded after 9 episodes in 2013. Plot Summary On the Road Season 1 begins as David Hawkings drives into Big City through the highway overpass. He makes his way through the city, now infested with zombies, searching for survivors. Suddenly, he notices gunshots, and traces them back to a small apartment where he meets Rob, an ex-Combine soldier. Rob questions David as to his identity, and how he got into the apartment. The two introduce themselves, and Rob tells David he was trying to signal David to get help. The two decide to leave the city on David's humvee. They travel to a large arid desert, and find a large underground bunker complex. They find footage of the initial outbreak in the base, and a guard telling a scientist that the "creation", likely the headcrabs, has "gotten out of hand". David also sees security footage of a strange man walking through the base, which David and Rob go to investigate. They trace him to a small room in the base, in which the door behind them suddenly locks. At the same time, the power to the base fails, and the emergency alarm goes off, the latter likely being due to zombies breaching the bunker. After getting the door open, David and Rob fight their way out of the base, and escape via jeep. They encounter another underground bunker, where sometime before the outbreak, the man they saw on the security cameras was being contracted by, presumably, the government to open the door of the bunker. After leaving the mysterious vault, David and Rob explore through a pipeline, in search of gas for their jeep, that leads them into an abandoned mine mostly collapsed with rock. After splitting up from Rob, David sees the strange man from the surveillance camera again, this time directly staring at him from behind a window, and calmly walking away. Rob returns with several gallons of gas, and he and David make a narrow escape from the facility. With fresh fuel, David drives to a formerly Combine-occupied city, while Rob parts ways with him to find his family. After driving through city square and departing his vehicle, David finds himself being spied on again by the man, who gets away again. Incidentally, he finds Rob sleeping in the very same building David took shelter in. Rob had gone back to Big City to search for his family photo, and also got some supplies. David notices Rob's father in the picture looks like the man following him, however, Rob says that the photo is not of his father but of Rob himself. After scavenging the city, and coming up mostly empty handed, they are suddenly bombarded by Combine headcrab pods, and are forced to leave on their jeep. Survivors They travel through a large underground tunnel below an unnamed city, where another survivor, Ben, has camped out for the past three months. He has no recollection of who he is beyond his name, and the fact that he has amnesia after falling from a bridge and injuring himself. David lets him come along with him and Rob, and after gathering supplies for their jeep, they proceed on. Sometime between then and the next episode, Ben is bit. Rob and David reach a small factory where a medic has been hiding. He offers to help Ben, however, Ben suddenly turns and bites the doctor, forcing the two to put the medic down. The two walk into town, and take a seat on a bench. After a brief conversation about their past lives before the outbreak, they explore the town. David and Rob encounter a new type of zombie, one zombified without a headcrab latching on to them- an Infected. They also find a dead Civil Protection officer, outfitted with the newest in their line of armor before the outbreak, and according to Rob, better than his armor. Rob decides to take the officer's uniform. After looking through the rest of the town, they unexpectedly find a secret laboratory hidden under a tomb. Within the laboratory, they find, along with the several zombies and a dead scientist, a lifeless Ben. They load Ben into the jeep and drive him out to the factory where he was being treated, and Rob puts Ben down. After driving into the countryside, they find a small motel with a, seemingly British, survivor inside one of the rooms. He explains he was in a bus that was hit by a car, and after people began eating each other, he blacked out and woke up in the motel. The survivor declines coming with them however, and decides instead to search for his family. Revelations After driving further into the wilderness, David and Rob decide make their own home out of an abandoned house, with ample food and supplies unloaded from the jeep, remain in the area for a long time. After David goes to sleep, the strange man who had been following David suddenly walks into the house, straight through their barricade, to confront Rob. It is revealed that this man is the late father of Rob, somehow manifesting himself into a physical form despite being deceased. Rob asks how he died, and Rob's father replies that he was killed by a sniper while on a military deployment. Along with this, Rob's father indirectly reveals to Rob his mother was not dead, by saying that the news of his death had reached his mother, despite Rob believing his mother had been dead since he was nine. Rob's father then goes to tell Rob the bad news that Rob will be bit in the future, as well as the fact that Doctor Breen was the one who caused the outbreak to begin by engineering the headcrabs. Before Rob can ask any questions, his father says he must leave before "the spirits come" to remove him forcefully from the physical realm, implying he is some sort of ghost, and leaves Rob alone to his thoughts. Final Showdown After the countryside is overrun with a large horde of infected, they head back to the cabin to escape in the car. David mentions Rob's strange behavior ever since the previous day when, unbeknownst to David, he was visited by his father, however Rob is silent. They leave the house in the jeep, and after 4 hours of travelling, the two find a Cessna 172 aircraft hidden amongst a valley in the outlands. Rob, after hearing the news from his father's spirit that his mother could still be alive, leaves David, saying he is going looking for his family again. David pilots the plane, and after another 4 hours of flying, David lands the plane on a small street outside Evo City. After reaching the downtown area of the city, he finds Doctor Breen, administrator of the Combine, on a hovering platform above the city center. Breen explains to David that his friend Rob deserted the Combine after his whole family died in the outbreak. He tells David that he is a hindrance in his plans to kill everyone not part of his vision for a new world, dominated by the Combine. Breen unleashes several Antlion Guards and Guardians, retrieved from the Xen world, against David. After defeating each one, David shoots down Breen from the platform, leaving the city triumphantly in the knowledge that he saved humanity from the wrath of the Combine. Episodes # [[Episode 1 (Season 1)|Season 1 Episode 1: A New Day]] # Season 1 Episode 2 [3-part Episode] # Season 1 Episode 4 # Season 1 Episode 5: Meeting Someone New # Season 1 Episode 6: Ben's Been Bit! # Season 1 Episode 7 # Season 1 Episode 8 episode # Season 1 Episode 9: Season Finale Main Characters David Hawkings Main Article: ''David Hawkings '''David Hawkings' is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Rob Main Article: ''Rob Rob is a former member of the Combine who serves as one of the main characters in Splonder's zombie apocalypse series. He accompanies David throughout season's 1 and 2 with the same purpose in mind; killing Breen. He can be seen in the end of Season 5's episode 9 ''in the ending credits. Rob can also been seen in some of the flashbacks that play throughout the series as well. Rob wears the average combine soldier gear when found but as time progresses he finds a dead SWAT officers clothing which comes with a riot helmet, Kevlar vest, light blue police uniform, black combat boots, a dark-beige face mask and light brown leather gloves. He is voiced by Jaydez. Other Characters * Ben * Doctor Breen * Unnamed Medic * Unnamed British Survivor * Rob's Father * Mike Trivia * Season 1 has no third episode. * The series also skips from episode 5 to episode 7, then back to episode "6 and 7". * It includes the least amount of voice actors and characters for a season to ever have. * It is apparently one of Splonder Mon's least favorite seasons, along with Seasons 2 and 3. Category:Seasons